With the advent of more robust mobile electronic systems, advancements of handheld communication devices are becoming more prevalent. Handheld communication devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Handheld communication devices include mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, wired PDAs, and reduced-sized laptop computers. Due to the flexibility of handheld communication devices, users are becoming more dependent on handheld communication devices and use these devices beyond working hours and in poor lighting conditions. In addition, some users prefer metallic components or metal-like components on the handheld communication devices. In some cases, users will purchase a handheld communication device with a metallic look instead of a similar device without the metallic look.